


Ghostbustin' Ficlets

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Mini-fics inspired by suggestions by some of my friends. They're silly, short, and weird.





	Ghostbustin' Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so one day I posted on Facebook lamenting on how hard it was to write a non-romance GB fic. So my friends...my dear wonderful insane friends...gave me some suggestions. I present for your approval (or at least hopefully your kudos), some weird ficlets. Oh, and it goes without saying that none of these will fit into cannon in any way. Enjoy!

**Love in Tribeca**

       He knew as soon as he saw her that he had to have her, be IN her. She was standing on the corner of Beach Street and Hudson, surrounded by both men and women who wanted her just as much as he did. How dare they? How DARE they?? She was his! Only his. She was almost blinding in the summer sun, a gilded beauty. In his eyes she was a shining beacon of all he could want or need in life. As he licked his lips he watched her, need and desire spreading through him like a potent drug. He would wait no longer. She was HIS.

       “RUN!!” screamed the hot dog cart vendor as a ball of green goo flew at him. It babbled and squealed, diving into the hot water tank where the dogs were kept. The sides of the cart bulged and screamed as the ghost did circles inside of it to get at all the food. The cart’s owner had barely enough time to grab his cash box before running to the nearest payphone. He just hoped they could get here before all of his stock was devoured.

 

Thanks to Siana for “slimer x new york hot dog cart”  
  


**Do You Still Pay Student Loans if You’re Dead?**

       “Dean Yeager, remind me again why we let him enroll?” 

       “Quite simple Professor Poole. Ghosts are hot right now, and if we have them in our university then not only will we attract new students but we will be the talk of the academic community.”

       “Yes but can it really be worth it? I mean...he’s eating his diploma.”

       The two men watched the chaos before them. Slimer was zipping around the auditorium, doing fly-by’s on the other students and laughing when they ducked for cover. The graduation ceremony had started out well enough, but as soon as Slimer’s name was called the little ghost flipped out from excitement. His ‘friends’ and former employees of Columbia were sitting in the audience, clearly enjoying the destruction. 

       “Of course it’s worth it! We’ve already had several inquiries about our program. Sure he’s messy, steals food, disrupts classes...but it will pay off in the end.”

       The Professor shook his head, crossing his arms. 

       “I suppose. I think what I really don’t understand out of all of this is how he’s been recruited by three of the biggest law firms in New York…”

       “Truthfully I don’t know either. Heaven help the poor person who gets him as their lawyer…”

 

Idea from Christopher - “Slimer gets his law degree”. Sorry I didn’t add the cameo with Ice-T but there’s only so much I can do lol.

  
  


**You Never Know Where You’ll Find Love**

       It was a May/December romance. She was well past her prime, a well-cared for relic of another time, while he was at his peak. He didn’t care though. To him she was everything. They worked together, which made things easy and difficult. He tried not to be jealous, but every time she was with another man he grew red with rage. He swore she was nothing but a slut, a whore who would let anyone slide inside her. But then...then he would be the one inside her and everything would go back to the way it was in the beginning. He would love her again, miss her when she was away, need her support and shelter. With her he could save the world. Without her he was nothing.

 

       “Hey Ray? I think there’s some mood slime on your pack. It looks like it’s seeped into the cracks,” Egon said, gesturing to the proton packs sitting on the floor against the wall. 

       “I’ll get to it as soon as I clean Ecto. She’s covered in the stuff. I’m pretty sure she just winked at me with her headlights,” chuckled Ray.

       “NO!” the pack screamed. “She’s winking at me! My love! I’m coming!”

       Egon saw Ray’s pack tilting forward out of the corner of his eye. He tried to catch it, but it fell over before he could reach it. Since it was already on the floor nothing broke, except the pack’s electronic heart. 

       “Sorry Ray.”

       “No problem. I’ll get ‘em cleaned up soon enough. If this stuff can bring the Statue of Liberty to life, who knows what it would do to Ecto. I’ll take him apart and give him a good scrub.”

       The car in question, seeing her darling in a state of distress, started to shake wildly. Her horn went off in quick blasts, her siren at full volume. Ray stumbled back and fell on his ass as she had a full on hissy fit. 

       “Ray!!” Egon rushed to his side, pulling him further away from the car. “What the hell going on?!”

       “I don’t know! She started freaking out when we mentioned...the pack!” Ray bolted to his feet and ran for his proton pack. As soon as his hands were on it Ecto went silent. Egon and Ray exchanged looks. 

       “Guess we get to do some more experiments!” Ray said with glee. Carefully he edged his way to Ecto, holding his pack out like a shield. “Do you want this?”

       The car shook slightly and opened her back driver’s side door. 

       “Ok you can have it for now, but when we go on busts I’ll need it back, alright?”

       Ecto honked once. Ray gently placed his pack on the back seat, then hustled back as the door swung shut. The car didn’t make any more noise, but the guys got the feeling that she wanted to be left alone. They booked it upstairs. Once there they warned Winston and Peter that Ecto was acting funny. Unfortunately they forgot to tell Janine...

 

Credit to Terance for “The tender story of how the Ecto1 and Ray's proton pack fell in love”

 

**It Pays to Double Check**

       “Doctor Venkman! It’s good to see you! Here for your usual?”

       “Hey Mike. Yeah just the usual today.”

       Peter always enjoyed his visits to the pharmacy just down the street from the Firehouse. Mike was one of those classic neighborhood men who always looked like he was in his mid-50’s and had an indeterminate accent. He also didn’t make Peter jump through hoops to get prescriptions filled. 

       “There ya go. See you in a month, yeah?”

       “You bet. Have a good one.”

       As Peter walked out the door the assistant pharmacist came out from the stockroom. 

       “Who was that?”

       “Doctor Venkman. You know, from the Ghostbusters! He’s a psychologist. He comes here to get his patients’ medication. He’s such a good guy to look out for people when he’s so busy.” 

       “Hang on...he’s a psychologist? You sure?”

       “Sure am! Graduated from Columbia.” Mike was grinning and enjoyed the fact he was able to gloat about how well he knew a local legend. 

       “Mike, psychiatrists can prescribe meds, not psychologists. Plus he shouldn’t be getting them. The patients are supposed to do that.”

       Mike looked at the assistant, then back at the door that Peter had just exited through.

       “Well shit.”

 

Thanks to Adam “I mean... there's always Peter and his Thorazine to make it interesting.”  
  


**Fun and Games**

       “Hey Ray. Whatcha got there?” asked Peter.

       “I got a new game for my Gameboy. It’s called Wario Land.”

       “You mean Mario Land?”

       “Nope. Wario. He’s a villain or something. It’s pretty fun though.”

       “Cool.”

 

Chuck Green What about a Wario crossover?

This is legit the best I could do Chuck. You gave me a tough one lol

  
  


**Love is Eternal**

       Thousands of years have passed since the day they met. Gozer, once a vile and destructive god, has calmed in the time since meeting Slimer. She owed him her life, and therefore he had earned her love. Thanks to his warning she was able to escape from the Ghostbusters before her portal was destroyed. They left the mortal plane together and took up residence in a dimension far from man. It was peaceful but even the eternal get bored. Things had been slowly changing with their relationship and Gozer wasn’t quite sure what had happened. Was she no longer attractive? That was an easy fix since shape shifting was second nature. Was she dull? Impossible, she knew more about gods and man then any of the others. What could it be? Why was Slimer pulling away from her?

       One bright triple-sun day Gozer was walking along the blue sand beach when she saw her love in the distance. He was drawing something in the sand, but floated away before she could reach him. Gozer looked down and saw something that made her heart stop. 

       “No,” she whispered. 

       Fury took over as she flew to find the little spud. It only took seconds to track him down. He babbled and shook, not knowing why she was so upset. 

       “You’re still thinking of HER aren’t you?!? After all this time? I thought you loved me?!”

       Slimer squeaked and burbled more, arms flailing as he tried to explain. Slowly Gozer calmed, her face softening. 

       “Oh, I see. Are you sure that’s it?”

       Slimer bobbed in the air, nodding.

       “Well then…” Gozer smiled and transformed into a New York City hot dog cart. Slimer squealed with joy, diving straight into the hot water tank. Gozer moaned from the new sensations. They would need to do this again...

 

There you go Rafe. Slimer/Gozer 5ever

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my nutty friends for the fun challenge. I'm also working on some story ideas that are too saucy to be included here. Keep an eye out!


End file.
